An Icy Flame
by Madame Onyx
Summary: So Sokka and Zuko are nervous around each other. Understandable. But why are they so nervous? WARNING: contains Zukka, Sozu, whatever. Rated M for later chapters. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sokka sat cross-legged on the porch looking out in the courtyard of the firelord's house. The walls were covered in vines and weeds sprouted up everywhere, but that was no concern for the firebenders at work.

Aang and Zuko moved in perfect sync together, shooting flames out of their fists and feet into the warm air. Sokka watched them while polishing his prized space sword, feeling mixed emotions of awe and slight jealousy at their artful display. He watched Aang, commenting in his head how smoothly his training seemed to be going, but the real site was Zuko.

For the millionth time, Sokka wondered how he kept his skin so pale when he spent so much time in the sun. He wriggled around, trying unsuccessfully to force thoughts of the fire prince out of his mind. It had been like this for a while; with Zuko training Aang and Sokka spending his days with his own training and planning out the attack on the Firelord, the two boys rarely spoke. For Sokka, Zuko was the first boy he had met that was even close to his age; for Zuko, it was guilt at attacking Sokka's friend and sister and tribe and . . . the list went on.

Strangely, even though they didn't talk, Sokka still found himself thinking about Zuko all the time. Except for when he ate. Other than that, it was, _I wonder what Zuko would think, _or, _would Zuko like this? _Or something along those lines. It pissed Sokka off to no end; he'd mentally beaten himself up after he had his first wet dream about Zuko, asking why Suki wasn't in them anymore, why he almost never thought about Yue.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the fire in his vision died and he saw Aang and Zuko walking towards him, towards the house where fresh water would be waiting for them.

Sokka really didn't want to face a sweaty, shirtless Zuko, so he got up to go quickly before they saw him when:

"Hey guys!"

Suki, Katara and Toph were standing in the clearing, Suki and Katara wearing happy faces, Toph's looking rather down.

"We've decided to go to the spa today!" Suki announced, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah," Katara said, "We figured a girl's day is what we really need to relax for a bit."

Zuko came back out and took a swig of water, a small towel hanging around his neck. Sokka noted he still hadn't put a god-damn shirt on. "Which spa were you thinking?" Zuko asked, gulping down the rest of the water.

Sokka didn't listen to Katara as he watched the muscles in Zuko's neck work to bring down the water. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he saw a drop trail down his jaw line until he raised a snowy hand to wipe it off, giving Sokka a beautiful view of his abs. Then he flicked ebony locks out of his eyes with one swift finger movement, causing ripples in Sokka's stomach when he subconsciously ran his fingers lightly through his hair. Suddenly Zuko flicked his eyes over to Sokka, making Sokka physically flinch when those fierce amber eyes met his cerulean irises.

He looked away, cursing the blush that started to cover his tan skin, and noticed everyone looking at him with confused expressions. Everyone, that is, but Toph, who seemed to smirk happily in an evil way.

"Um, sorry, what?"

Katara sighed. "I _said _if you wanted to come along with us and Aang that would be fine." What? Aang was going? How long had he been spaced out?

"No, thanks," he said quickly, "I don't really want to hang out in a girly spa. You girls have fun. Oh, you too, Aang," Sokka added as he hurriedly turned and left.

As the girls said their goodbyes, Sokka noticed Toph whispering into Zuko's ear, but he hurried to his room to escape this feeling of paranoia that had plagued him.

As he was getting his gear together to take a small hunting trip, he felt another presence in his room and turned to find Zuko leaning against the aged door frame, an intense look of curiosity and nervousness crossing his face.

"Um," he started, not waiting for Sokka to give a greeting, "I'm sorry if asking this feels weird, I mean we never talk to each other, so . . . Sokka, why do you, uh, stare at me all the time?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka felt his heartbeat soar at the blush in Zuko's pale cheeks. He dropped his bag on the floor in shock and quickly bent down to gather up his traps and bait.

"What? Zuko, I think you've been out in the sun too much," Sokka joked nervously, hating the way his voice broke ad trying to cover it up. "Stare at you? No, of course I don't -"

"I've SEEN you staring, Sokka," Zuko interrupted, getting a little angry. "I don't need Toph to tell me -"

"What'd she say?" Sokka asked, his eyes wide.

At this Zuko shifted uncomfortably, looking down with an odd face that Sokka couldn't read. "She said . . . she told me to have a fun time staying here with you, but to use . . . protection." Sokka swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Then I asked what she was talking about, and she just winked and said, 'Go ask the horny Water Tribe boy why he stares at you.'"

Sokka's knees felt like water, his heart was in his throat, his stomach doing back flips. He just stared at Zuko, mouth slightly agape, wondering what to say and coming up with nothing because he was so pissed off at Toph and at the same time entranced by Zuko, very conscious that the only thing keeping him from being in his underwear were the fire nation pants he wore. As he glanced innocently at Zuko's pants, Sokka saw something very interesting going on. He now knew why Zuko fidgeted so much, why he kept messing with his pants; Zuko was hard. And that made Sokka forget everything but him in his room.

Sokka got up and walked over slowly to the firebender. Zuko looked at him with guarded curiosity until he stopped right in front of him, bodies inches away from each other, eyes staring into the other's.

"You really want to know why, Zuko?" Sokka asked in a slightly husky voice that he didn't know sent shivers up Zuko's spine.

Zuko stuttered and stepped back, only to have his wrists grabbed gently but firmly by Sokka and pulled into a passionate kiss that screamed want and need. Sokka mouthed his lips against Zuko's moaning at how soft they were and tracing them with his tongue to get in. Zuko whimpered and reflexively opened his mouth, giving Sokka the chance to thrust in his tongue and battle with Zuko's, sending lightning strikes through both of them whenever one moaned or whimpered.

Sokka pulled back, only to find Zuko's face so overcome by a lusty appearance it gave him a full-on throbbing boner. He pushed Zuko up against the wall and slid his knee in between his legs as he deepened another kiss by tilting his head. Zuko moaned and almost yelped when Sokka started to unknowingly grind against his body, their crotches touching each other's pulsing member.

Suddenly Zuko tore Sokka off him, his limit reached, and practically threw him on the bed. Sokka lay stunned for a second and tried to speak before Zuko got on top of him and held his arms above his head with one hand, silencing the warrior by exploring his sweet mouth with his tongue.

They broke apart after a few minutes, panting, until Zuko stared to kiss lower, leaving a trail of hot hickies down Sokka's neck and collarbone. Sokka moaned and twisted against Zuko, earning a hiss when he brushed against his crotch.

Zuko floated down to the hem of Sokka's shirt and pushed it up with his free hand, licking and sucking the sensitive skin until Sokka though he was going to come. And then Zuko found the little rose-buds on Sokka's chest, and an evil smirk twisted his features. He experimented with one, licking and sucking erratically, gauging what caused Sokka to moan, to gasp or to even curse.

When he had it down he moved over to the next nipple, doing the little tricks he just learned to make Sokka emit those lovely noises. He ran his tongue around one bud while his hand played with the other, pushing Sokka close to the edge when he nipped gently at it.

Zuko felt some weight lifted off his chest as he was doing these things; he had always felt uncomfortable around the warrior, nervous even. And he never knew why. But he felt his heart swell at the sight of Sokka, moaning his name under his breath and gazing at him with bright eyes, and now he knew why.

Zuko rested his hand at the hem of Sokka's pants, watching for his reaction. Those gorgeous eyes widened and the blush on his cheeks deepened.

"Z-Zuko," he gasped out, trying to free his hands, "let go of my hands."

Zuko obeyed and released his grip, watching as Sokka sat up. With a mischievous grin he started to slowly take off his Water Tribe tunic, making Zuko's mouth water at the sight of his lean muscles rippling under smooth mocha skin.

Sokka blushed even deeper as he started to take off his pants, refusing to meet Zuko's eyes. Zuko watched as he slid them off with his own pants growing tighter each second. It was weird for him to think, but at that moment a single thought flashed through his mind: _He's gorgeous. _Not gorgeous like he had though Mai somehow was, not like Jin, but more. He was a fighter, leader, a . . .

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Sokka running his calloused hands down his chest and brushing over his nipples. Zuko tried to stop it, but the strangled moan broke loose through his throat and he plastered himself to Sokka again, kissing for a few intense seconds before he leaned back and hovered above Sokka's member. It was a good size, probably nine inches, but Zuko really didn't want to waste time right now measuring. He grabbed the cock in front of him, and a sharp gasp from Sokka echoed around the room.

Hiding a smirk, Zuko rubbed his cupped hand up and down at a steady rhythm, while his other hand rubbed the back of Sokka's tones thigh. The warrior moaned and gasped, arching his back into Zuko and throwing his head back. _If I can do this with a hand, _Zuko thought, _I wonder what'll happen when -_

Without warning Zuko enveloped Sokka's dick in his unearthly hot mouth, causing him to scream with pleasure and pull on Zuko's hair. It didn't take much sucking and licking until Zuko heard, "Zuko, gonna . . . gonna . . ."

Zuko took him deeper, past the gag reflex and swallowed, sending a current of pure ecstasy rippling through Sokka's body. Sokka arched his back even higher and opened his mouth, but no sound came out; he was in the state of pleasure, cloud nine, the sixth dimension; climax. Too damn good to even utter a sound.

Sokka saw stars as he came and even blacked out for a second. When he woke up after a moment, he saw Zuko sitting there, tracing useless patterns on his skin.

_Good lord, _he thought, catching his breath, _if that's his blowjobs, I think I might die when we go all the way - wait, what?_

He noticed there was no cum on the sheets or his belly, and wondered where it had gone, until he realized Zuko must have swallowed it. And that turned him on all over again. He felt Zuko's hand getting lower, sliding down his inner thigh near his ass with a determined look on his face.

_Woah. Woah, woah, WOAH!_

"Zuko, wait a minute, I don't think we should -"

"No," Zuko growled, his voice fierce but his eyes loving, "I can't wait anymore. I won't. Sokka, do you realize you're in my dreams? You're there even when I'm asleep. All day all I think about is you, when I should be focusing on Aang, and it's starting to piss me off. I feel like if I don't do this, I'll explode. I . . . I really . . . l-l-l . . ." he paused, swallowed and said, "I'm _amazed _by you. I want you. I like you. All those things."

_Him too? _Sokka thought. He was about to say something when Toph's merry voice cut through the air, "You know, feel like maybe SOKKA should fix dinner tonight. What about you, Katara?"

Both heads snapped to the window where the voice was coming and quickly got dressed, tying sashes and fix hair and wiping off sweat.

"Dammit," Zuko muttered, "must be back from the spa."

Sokka hurriedly walked out the door and through the hallway to the spot he had been working with his weapons, getting out his boomerang and pretending to inspect it for scratches. He acted surprised when the three girls came around the corner, wearing make-up and looking refreshed. Aang looked like he had been dipped in honey oil, his head was so shiny.

Toph wore that self-satisfied leer from earlier. "So, Snoozles, how did you like your time off from the girls?"

Sokka knew he should be thankful to her for warning them off their return, but he felt embarrassed and irritated.

"It was fine," he said shortly. "Just hung out."

"So what do you think?" Suki asked, stepping forward with rose-pink lipstick and dusky purple eye shadow that brought out her gray eyes like shined steel.

"You look beautiful," Sokka said honestly, though he said it like he would to his sister. After what had just happened with Zuko, he doubted he and Suki would last much longer. He might need Zuko's protection when he had to tell her that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka was going crazy. Totally, completely, insane. It wasn't because of the approaching comet; it wasn't because of Aang's most recent prank on him, including a sandwich that looked like it was filled with chocolate. (It was definitely _not._) It was because of another person, and surprisingly, it wasn't Zuko.

It was Toph, who _knew _about them.

They walked on eggshells, hardly daring to look at each other, much less talk. And Sokka really wanted to talk to him. He wanted to talk about food, about firebending, about the war, about his past, about Zuko's life. But he also wanted to talk about what had happened just a few nights ago, in his bed.

His head would replay the scenes again and again; Zuko, kissing and sucking down his neck, twirling his hot tongue against Sokka's, moving his hand lower, lower . . . Remembering, Sokka made a self-conscience effort to cover up the multiple hickies Zuko had left. They had started to fade, but not, of course, before he had to convince Katara that they were bug bites. Which Toph hadn't bought at all.

"_How big was this bug?" _She had asked when they were alone. _"Maybe about 5' 9", short temper, _fiery _mouth?" _She had laughed evilly, like when she was the Blind Bandit. Thank god she couldn't see his blush.

Sokka wanted him. Wanted him so bad. So hard. So _much. _He found he was turned on by the littlest things Zuko did; brushing his hair out of his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and especially when, without knowing, he'd flick out that tongue to wet his lips. _Oh, shit. _

He was turning jittery and restless and short-tempered with everyone else, dying at how hard it was to keep his cool anymore. It went on for days until one day when . . .

"What do you mean you're not training with me today?" Zuko looked down at Aang, confused.

"Katara and Toph want to work with me a bit with earth- and water-bending, since the beach is just outside our windows. Why don't you come, too? Sokka and Suki are."

Sokka stared at Zuko, fantasizing what he'd look like in swimming shorts.

Zuko shook his head. "No, thanks. I've actually been meaning to do something for a while. You guys have fun."

Aang shrugged and wished him a nice time. Sokka walked up to him, scanning for Toph. All clear. He relaxed and put his smile on.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Sokka asked hopefully. "I'd love to see who could win a dunking contest. Of course, I could take you easily. Look at these muscles," Sokka flexed, grunting impressively. A smile twitched the corners of Zuko's mouth.

"As sure as I am that you could easily take me down, no thanks. I actually have wanted to do something for awhile that requires some privacy."

_What kind of thing? _Sokka wanted to ask, but at that moment Suki grabbed his arm with that super-human strength of hers.

"C'mon, Sokka. Leave Sifu Hotman here and let's go! I want you to help me build a sandcastle."

As Suki dragged him away, Sokka thought he saw a flicker of disappointment and something else draw on Zuko's face, but it was hidden so quickly Sokka couldn't tell.

"See you later, Zuko," Sokka said softly. He heard nothing in return.

Ember Beach was beautiful. Powdery, sugar-fine sand that didn't get too hot, clear ocean shore that was at the same time an aqua green. Their part of the beach was wedged in between a cliff wall and about thirty yards off a cluster of palm trees, giving them a private getaway.

Katara and Toph immediately ganged up on Aang, Katara attacking with the salt water while Toph fired sand bullets and other forms at him. Sokka and Suki sat on a towel under a palm tree, Suki scooping up handfuls of sand.

As she worked, Sokka thought about ways to break up with her when she said, "Shit. I forgot the lunch me and Katara packed for everyone at the house. It'll be noon soon." She gazed at the beach and her making of a sandcastle longingly. "Guess I'll have to go back and get it."

Sokka suddenly had a very brilliant idea. "Suki, wait. I'll go get the lunch box; you can stay here and relax." That way, he was helping out Suki _and _getting a chance to see Zuko alone, doing whatever secret ritual he had.

Suki lit up like she knew he would offer. "Oh, thank you Sokka! It's just by the kitchen door, if I remember correctly."

Sokka waved as he was walking away and just ran back to the extensive estate, curiosity and want driving him all the way.

When he arrived, the house was quiet, and Sokka could hear no grunting or movement, which meant whatever this secret was it wasn't a work out or something. Sokka treaded quietly to the kitchen and located the basket filled with stew, bread, fruit and nuts, making sure it was indeed there.

Then he ignored it, continuing down the hall to Zuko's room. Not here. Sokka widened his eyes in amazement. How did Zuko keep his room so clean? Bed made and wrinkle-less, floor swept, possessions neatly arranged. The opposite of his room.

Sokka jolted, hearing soft words on the breeze. Someone was talking, talking very quietly. Sokka tip-toed down the hall and around a few corners, following the sound until it became louder and he could recognize it as Zuko's.

It led him to a room he hadn't noticed before, with faded gold paint around the trim and elegantly carved patterns. It was slightly ajar, so Sokka leaned in and caught what Zuko was saying. " . . . and I realized I wasn't happy where I was. All that work, so many wrongs done, and I had failed myself. Worse than that, I had betrayed Uncle, the only person to have believed in me always. I searched for the Avatar, and I found him. I followed him and I joined his group."

A pause. Sokka strained. Who was he taking to? He could tell there were two or three lit candles in the room, by the smell, and even smelled some stew and incense. He slowly inched open the door just enough to put his head through, and saw Zuko sitting, with his back turned to Sokka. In front of him was a painting of a beautiful lady with the Fire Nation enigma in her hair, and royal robes around her shoulders. A pair of distinctive golden eyes gazed out lovingly. Two candles were lit on either side of the portrait, and a bowl of stew and burning incense lay in front of her.

"Aang's training is going great, don't get me wrong. That kid is a natural. But, there is one problem with joining the group."

Sokka's heart hammered. What? Was he saying he was having second thoughts? That he would leave?

Zuko looked up at the window for a second, then lowered his gaze back down to the portrait. Sokka waited on pins and needles, afraid of what he was going to say but unable to run.

"His name's Sokka. I think I'm in love with him."


	4. Chapter 4

"His name's Sokka. I think I'm in love with him."

Sokka's breath hitched in his throat, driving a spike of pain through his chest. He felt the world around them slow down as his brain tried to process those impossible words. Love? Like, lovey-dovey love? Zuko?

Zuko himself seemed distressed at this news as well. He bent down, burying his head in his lap. His hands messed with his thick hair in an irritated manner.

"I don't understand it, Mom," Zuko continued in a stressed voice. _Mom? _No wonder those eyes had looked so familiar. "He's idiotic, makes the _worst _jokes and he's got this perfect little knack for pissing me off with just one word. I've barely even talked to him, except for a couple times when I fought him for the Ava . . . Aang." A small chuckle escaped him, and Sokka tried to push his hurt feelings aside about his traits to listen.

"The first time I ever saw him was when I arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. His face was painted; he had his armor on, and was the only one who stood to face us. He didn't show any fear even though he was badly outnumbered, and even when he was knocked down he refused to give up. He's so brave and . . . arrrRRRGGGHHH!"

Suddenly his fists hit the floor and the candles flared up dangerously. Sokka backed away instinctively, still keeping his ear in hearing range.

"Would you listen to me?" He yelled. "I'm becoming a pansy-assed girl over this guy! I'm losing my mind! You know how many times a day I think, 'his eyes are so beautiful'? A lot! I'm not gay! I . . . I have a girlfriend, right? A-and that thing I did to Sokka . . ."

Sokka saw a shudder run through Zuko's entire body and instantly knew what 'thing' he meant. "It's not right!" He said, his voice quieter and confused now.

Sokka had no idea what to do. Go in and talk? Back away and run like hell? He opted for choice number two. He knew if he were in there, spilling out his heart to his dead mother, (which he hadn't but now seriously considered doing), he'd be pissed if he caught someone listening in.

He tip-toed away until he was out of hearing distance and ran, grabbing the basket and running almost to the beach until he stopped in the shade of a tree to catch his breath and think. He lay down in the lush grass, staring at the clouds.

Sokka like to make a list of the things he knew. It helped for battle strategies and travel schedules. And considering he was at a loss and needed some answers, he figured maybe that strategy would help.

1) He loved the way Zuko messed with is hair. 2) Zuko's skin is so white he swears it was reflecting the candlelight. 3) Zuko's eyes-

_No! _Sokka's brain told him. _Focus on stuff Zuko _said. Oh. Right. New list.

Zuko had said he loved Sokka.

Zuko confessed he liked Sokka's eyes

and had called himself a pansy-assed girl even though

Sokka knew this was so far from the truth because Zuko was the sexist

thing alive on the planet and probably the universe and his eyes were

a mix between gold and honey and his soft skin . . .

Okay, a list was a bad idea. _Zuko had said he _LOVED _him. _No, Sokka thought, he said 'I think I'm in love.' Is that the same thing? To love and to 'be in love'? And what did it mean with the little 'I think' right before it?

Sokka pressed his fingers against his throbbing temples. This was too much. Too complicated. What did it mean? He really wished he could ask Zuko, but it looked like the young firebender was just as confused as he was.

Sokka laid there for a few minutes before getting back up and walking back to the beach. Suki greeted him with a cheerful smile and asked where he went that took him so long. Sokka replied with, "I don't know, I guess I just took my time getting back," with a melancholy tone that indicated he was lying to her. He really hoped she didn't see it and was thankful that Toph was too busy with Aang to feel his heart rate.

They ate and called it a day about mid-afternoon, when the sun was lower than noon and higher than the horizon. The three benders were worn out and claimed they were going to stretch and take naps.

When they went to their rooms, Suki pulled Sokka aside.

"So what happened with Zuko?" She asked, smiling.

Sokka felt his heart stop and a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"What? Suki why would you think . . ."

She stopped him with a glare. "Oh, _come on, _Sokka. You stare at him. You talk about him _all the time. _You make the stupidest excuses to even get _near_ him. You really think your soon-to-be-not girlfriend can't notice that?"

Sokka's mouth dropped open at the dominating voice she had. "Are you breaking up with me?"

She looked sad. "Only because I can tell you don't like me any more. You think I'd really want to break it off with you because of anything else?"

Sokka felt some disgrace at how down she looked. He took her smooth hand in his calloused ones. "Look, Suki, I did like you. A lot. And I still like you, but . . ."

". . . not as much as Zuko, right?" She finished for him.

Sokka dropped his gaze and said softly, "Yeah. Sorry."

Suki sniffed, then punched Sokka in the arm.

"Ow!" Sokka exclaimed, holding his throbbing arm. Suki furrowed her brow in mock anger. "That's what you get!" She said in a high, shrilly voice, before hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I understand," Suki said, her voice normal. "Even if it may take a while, I'll get over you, cutie."

She sighed and walked to her room, saying over shoulder, "Now go talk to your moody boyfriend," she laughed, than disappeared.

Sokka was embarrassed and happy at the same time. He smiled like an idiot and walked down the hallway to the other side of the house where Zuko's room was. Again, not there. The room where he had been talking to his mother? Vacant. The courtyard? Negative. Again.

Dammit, Sokka thought. Where is he? The only other spot he could think of was the beach, so he (again) ran down the trail until he stopped, breathless, and looked around. He saw Zuko's frame standing right at the waves lapping at the sand. He was still, and looked so peaceful with the sun on his face and water at his feet Sokka thought about just standing there and watching.

But Zuko's senses were a bit more alert out here, and he sensed the warrior's presence. Turning, he saw Sokka standing yards away from him, an awe-struck look on his expressive face.

"Sokka?" Zuko had to hold back a chuckle at how Sokka jumped at his name being spoken, like Katara had splashed cold water on him. "What are you doing here? I . . . I thought for sure you'd b-be making out with Suki or something."

He turned away, flustered. Sokka, feeling an odd power over being able to make the mighty Fire Prince so embarrassed, swaggered over to him with his hands clasped behind his back.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, whatcha doin' out here?" Sokka asked with a forced nonchalant attitude, trying to hide the sound of his heart soaring. Zuko gave a sullen smile that made Sokka tingle and looked back at the flickering shimmer of the waves.

"Just thinking," he answered quietly.

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Zuko even furrowed his brow sexily. "What are _you _doin' out here, then? Other than succeeding at annoying me."

Sokka shrugged and sat down. He twirled his fingers through the silky grains of sand and contemplated what to say next.

"Suki and I broke up," he blurted out of the blue. Zuko looked at him, eyes wide, then covered it up with a non-feeling mask.

"Really? She finally dumps you, huh? Too bad, buddy," Zuko sat next to him and patted his back. Sokka felt the warmth of his hands long after he stopped. Flashbacks of their intimate night together raced through his mind, and he couldn't hold it in.

"Do you love Mai?"

Zuko looked surprised and a bit shocked at the question. "Mai? Well, it isn't really something I like to talk about -"

" – Sorry, never mind it was stupid to ask –"

" – Sokka –"

" – I'll just go now you probably want to be alone, right –"

" – _Sokka _–"

" – Well, good night Zu-umph!"

He was quieted by a hot mouth covering his own lips. It wasn't needy and explosive like their firsts had been; it was loving and passionate. Zuko tilted his head and chuckled in his throat as Sokka failed to restrain a whimper that didn't sound too manly. His arms closed around Zuko's neck as the firebender gripped the younger teen's waist, pulling them down into the sand. Sokka's entire body felt on fire. If an earthquake was happening, he wouldn't even notice.

Zuko pulled away all too soon for Sokka, leaving him breathless and wanting more, so much more.

"Sokka, you're someone I can talk to about anything. And if that didn't answer your question," he licked those lips, almost making Sokka come, "then this will."

He pressed down on Sokka, interlocking their lips and brushing their tongues against one another. Zuko swirled his in Sokka's mouth, burning in the memory of how he tasted; Sokka moaned over how hot the other's tongue was. Was he firebending in his mouth? If he was, it felt damn good.

Zuko's hands had been grasping Sokka's waist; now they floated up to his shirt, one rubbing a nipple through the cloth, the other latching itself on to Sokka's 'wolf tail' and pulled it out so his hair fell around his face.

Zuko broke the kiss again to look at his work, a hot, sweating Sokka with a blush on his cheeks and those shining blue eyes screaming with lust from the depths of his dilated pupils. He brushed the back of his knuckles against Sokka's cheek.

"Beautiful," he murmured, and dipped down again . . .

Only to be hit by a blast of water that knocked him into the ocean. Sokka looked around wildly, trying to come to his senses, and saw Katara running towards him, her face contorted with rage.

"You bastard!" She yelled as Zuko surfaced, making his way back to shore. "You bastard," she repeated, "I'll teach you to attack my brother, you son of a bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll kill you!"

Katara raised and pulled her hands in a combat-like flow, pulling the water around Zuko with him as he was helplessly dragged to the shore and frozen, only head exposed, in a block of ice.

She readied for the next strike, but found her brother in her way.

"What? Sokka, move! I knew it, you're still a traitor, you backstabbing, two-timing –"

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled in her face. "Zuko WASN'T attacking me! I swear! Unfreeze him; he'll get frostbite or something!"

Katara paused in her movements, never taking her eyes off of Zuko. They looked like sapphires in the light; hard, unforgiving and cold. "If he wasn't attacking you, then why did I see him pinning you in the sand? I heard you getting hurt, you were moaning and he was . . ."

Her said eyes grew wider as she put two and two together. Sokka felt heat rush to his face when she looked at him in jaw-dropping surprise and repugnance. Apprehension spread through Sokka like hot waves over his body as she said in a voice hardly hiding her astonishment, "You were . . . m-making out?"

Sokka swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose, that's one way of saying it. The point is, he's frozen! Would you please –"

"You're putting the moves on my brother?" Katara shouted, her astonishment turned to rage. Again. Zuko was pretty sure he would die now, maybe getting his head sliced off by razor-sharp water, or an icicle plunged through his heart. In all honesty he could have melted the ice by now, but he didn't want to give Katara the wrong impression. _Great job so far, _sarcastically chimed the little voice of reason in his head. Zuko was starting to think that little voice of reason was turning into Sokka.

"Katara, stop it." Sokka said, planting his feet firmly in front of her so she couldn't continue to glare daggers at Zuko.

"Sokka, this is wrong! And . . . well, weird! He's a _guy_, Sokka! What about Suki? Don't you like her? What about . . . what about Yue?"

Sokka felt the hole in his heart throb at her name. He had always heard the term "heartache," but had never really believed loving someone could really, physically hurt until he met Yue. A mental picture of her came into his mind; silver-white hair, radiant blue eyes, rosy cheeks and the sweetest smile flashed before his eyes until he replayed that scene of her falling into the water, and her spirit rising up. She had never looked as beautiful as she had right then; never. Sacrificing herself to save her people. There would never be another girl like Yue. Suki was kind and strong, but she wasn't Yue. Ty Lee wasn't Yue. The random girl that had flirted with him at the market wasn't Yue.

Maybe that was why Sokka just didn't really like girls anymore. He didn't _see _them. They were just blurs in his vision distracting him from Zuko.

Take away the fact that one was a girl and one was a male, Sokka thought they both resembled each other. Though Yue had a kind, gentle nature that Sokka had adored, Zuko appeared to have none. But Sokka knew better by now. He remembered the way Zuko looked and acted when he was talking to his mother; those eyes soft like honey for once instead of fierce amber, his voice so loving and soothing it sounded like comforting silk to Sokka's ears. They both would do anything to save their country. They were both fighters, in their own way.

Of course he would never forget Yue. That was impossible. But . . . was it bad if he loved another, while cherishing her memory? Or would that be like forgetting her? _No, _he thought resolutely.

"I will _always. Love. Yue. _Always." He said those three words so passionately Zuko felt as though lightning had torn his heart in half.

"But . . . I have to move on. Yue w-would want that, I think." He looked down for a minute at the sand. Katara's features soften and dropped her arms, looking from Sokka to Zuko and back again.

"Look, Katara, I know this seems weird but . . . I-I haven't felt like this since I met Yue. I can't help it. I can't just stop feeling this way about Zuko."

Zuko was sure the heat from his blush would be enough to melt the ice itself.

"Can you try to understand?" Sokka asked, dropping his head. Katara wrapped one arm around her waist tightly and stared at her brother before embracing him.

"Sokka, you're my brother. I want you to be happy. I want you to love someone, even if it's . . . _him,_" she gestured over at the half-frozen Zuko.

Zuko smiled hesitantly at her, and she grimaced, rolling her eyes and offering a smirk in return.

"Um, I'm sorry to break up the mood," Zuko said, embarrassed, "but, could you possibly let me out?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sokka woke up to a hand poking his side forcefully.

"Aang," he growled without looking, "I swear if you're waking me up this early to watch the sunrise _again _I'll –"

"It isn't Aang," a familiar voice that made his heart jump whispered into his ear. Sokka practically fell out of bed, jamming his thumb and hitting his elbow on the floor. He looked up to see a smirking firebender standing over him with an oddly soft expression in his eyes.

And no shirt on.

_Ah, _was all Sokka could think as he clumsily stood up, trying to keep his eyes off those ivory muscles with little success.

"I _did _want to show you something, though," continued Zuko, his smirk disappearing into a nervous line, "but if you really don't want to get up, that's fine."

"No!" Exclaimed Sokka, fumbling to slip on some pants, "I will definitely come! Just let me . . ."

He started to tie the sash around his hips, but he was still half-asleep and his fingers were awkward and heavy. Zuko sighed. "Let me help you."

Sokka was sure his heart actually stopped when Zuko's oh-so-talented fingers gripped the fabric and tied the knot – _so _tantalizingly close to Sokka's most sensitive parts – in a perfect bond. Sokka trembled and saw Zuko's mouth moving, but he couldn't really focus on words at the moment.

"Sokka?" Zuko was getting worried that he was sleepwalking. All Sokka did was stand there and look at Zuko with this expression that, frankly, set Zuko's nerves on fire. He wanted so much to lean in and kiss those incredible lips, but he held himself back. Barely. That could wait until he saw the surprise.

"C'mon," Zuko said, grabbing his hand and walking him, like a sleepy child, out of the house. Sokka seemed to come out of his haze as the cool early-morning wind hit him.

"Zuko, where are we going?"

Zuko didn't answer. He just kept walking, enjoying the warmth of Sokka's hand against his own. A smile twitched at his lips as they walked nearer to the place. It was about a mile from the house, a small cave on the beach that seawater flowed into and tall rocks stood like guards.

"A cave?" Sokka asked, curious.

Zuko nodded, glancing at the small strip of pink on the horizon. "Just in time, Sokka. I used to come down here every morning when we stayed here. Come," he said, letting go of Sokka's hand to climb over the grotto rocks.

Sokka followed, unaware that Zuko was keeping an eye on him the entre time they crawled and jumped over the craggy boulders. They reached a large, flat-topped rock that was situated in front of the mouth of the cave.

Zuko leaped onto the top, then crouched down and extended his arm to Sokka. He checked his footing then jumped, grabbing Zuko's hand and swinging onto the rock. The sun started to peek over the waves.

"Here it comes," Zuko whispered, looking intently into the dark cave. Sokka was very aware of how close the other boy's body was to his; he could feel Zuko's heartbeat, strong and calm, and he hoped Zuko couldn't feel his skipping like a scared rabbit.

The sun came out, and like the cave on fire.

Or so it seemed to Sokka. What he didn't see before were the stalactites of beautiful crystal hanging from the cave's ceiling and embedded in its inner walls. The sun hit them with such a golden brilliance they looked like tiny lighthouses sending their glow out into the air. They even reflected the light onto the waves below, making the glow bounce off the waves and sending flickering streams of luminosity dancing on the cave walls and the two figures watching them.

Sokka's mouth hung open, speechless. He leaned back into Zuko, only to feel Zuko's impossibly warm hands on his arms, turning him around so they were facing each other.

"Zuko, what –"

He was effectively silenced by the older boy crushing his lips against his, darting his tongue in and out, drawing out moans from both of them. Sokka felt the world around them light on fire, as bright as the cave behind them. He gripped Zuko's shoulders and pressed himself harder against him, rubbing their chests together. It felt light electricity between their bare skin, and soon they had to break away panting and holding on to each other, amber staring into sapphire.

"Sokka, I know you used to love Yue, and I know Suki was special, but . . . could you– could you make some room in your heart for me? I've never felt this way, and I don't know what all my feelings are yet, but I know that you're . . . t-the most important person I've ever –"

Sokka kissed him fiercely before pulling away and replying, "I love you, too."

Zuko's face lit up a glowing red and he thought his heart might burst. He pushed Sokka back gently onto the rock and said in-between kisses on his chest, "Need (kiss) you (suck) now. (bite) Can't (lick) wait."

Sokka was soon moaning and writhing under him as he quickly undid Sokka's and his own sash, pulling off both their pants. Sokka's eyes went huge when he saw the size of Zuko's, er, manhood.

Zuko dipped his head, but Sokka stopped him. Zuko looked at him, his lust-filled gaze a little angry at the delay. Sokka blushed.

"Um, I want to, you know, try it, maybe?"

Zuko smiled and sat up, his rock-hard dick bobbing with him as he spread his legs. "If you're sure."

Sokka nodded, anxious about doing it right. He wanted to make Zuko feel like he had that night, but could he do it right?

He got on his knees and lowered to Zuko's lap, sitting on his heels as he slightly bent over to touch him. Zuko cursed the first moment Sokka grabbed his length. He experimented by slowly rubbing his hand up and down, feeling the smooth but still wrinkled skin. He loved how Zuko's back arched against his touch, and could see that he was fighting back moans and curses, so he added his other hand and grinded.

Zuko jolted, cursing and grabbing Sokka's hair.

"For the love of gods, _just do it Sokka! _I'm going _insane_!"

Sokka smiled for a moment, enjoying the fact he could make the mighty Zuko fall to his knees, before completely stuffing his mouth.

Zuko yelled and curse and tangled his fingers in Sokka's thick hair, resisting the urge to buck into Sokka's mouth. Since Sokka couldn't get _all _of Zuko in his mouth, he used his hands to grind his base while swirling his tongue around Zuko's head and sucking him as hard as he could.

"S-Sokka, I'm going to . . . oh, deity," Zuko moaned, arching his back and throwing back his head.

Sokka remembered what Zuko had done to him to send him off the edge and made a final attempt, taking Zuko into his throat and swallowing.

Zuko yelled, being more verbal in his climax than Sokka, screaming out a senseless babble of words as he came in Sokka's mouth.

Sokka's eyes watered and he choked as he fought to swallow it down, some of it coughing on his lips. He wiped his lips and watched Zuko's face in after glow; relaxed, totally oblivious to the world around them, and beautiful. He opened his eyes and stared at Sokka.

"Your turn," he whispered, tackling him playfully and hovering above him on all-fours. He nipped at Sokka's ear before entwining their tongues again, than licking his way down to Sokka's throbbing organ. He stopped in front of it and blew on it, making Sokka flinch.

Then, to his amazement, Zuko went past it. _What is he – _

He yelped as he felt a tongue where he's never felt a tongue before. Zuko was running his hot tongue on and around Sokka's virgin hole, massaging his thighs and cheeks. He stopped licking, to Sokka's disappointment, and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them until they were thoroughly wet. Sokka watched with wide eyes as he pressed one to his entrance and slowly pushed.

Sokka arched off the ground and shuddered at Zuko's fiery finger pushing inside him, wiggling and curling against his walls. He winced at the pain with a yelp. Zuko stopped and looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

" . . . Y-yeah, you can go on . . . oh . . ."

Zuko started to rub Sokka's cock vigorously to help distract him from a second and third finger being added, making him moan as he scissored his entrance and started thrusting. After a few minutes, Sokka reached up and put his hands on Zuko's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready." His voice was shaking, he had been holding himself back.

"Are you sure?"

Sokka moaned. "Just _do it, Zuko! _I want . . . I want you . . . inside me."

Zuko felt himself throb and almost didn't realize it when he pressed himself inside of Sokka. Both of them groaned and Sokka whimpered as Zuko sent a thrust inside him. Zuko tried to stop but it was _so damn tight. _That's all he could think of when he started pounding into Sokka in frenzy, wanting more and more of him. Sokka yelled and cried out in rhythm with the thrusts and started moving his hips to meet with Zuko's pelvis in a new angle, earning a guttural curse and an increase on speed from Zuko.

Sokka felt Zuko's cock jump inside him as he came; Sokka, unable to speak, erupted on Zuko's chest and stomach. They collapsed on each other, seeing stars and white spots and feeling dizzy.

The dancing light reflections from earlier disappeared as the sun moved up, its rays now unable to meet the cave's crystals.

Sokka and Zuko both watched the waves, catching their breath. Then Zuko said one simple thing that made Sokka go crazy.

"You taste delicious."


End file.
